Tease
by JoMoFan-spot
Summary: E&C SLASH. Best way to commence your Holiday; a tease war. Christian wins this time. Pairing; Christian/Edge.


Title: **Tease  
><strong>

Pairing(s): _Christian/Edge  
><em>Warning(s):_ Implied sex, name calling, etc. _  
>Disclaimer: <em>None of the character used belong to me.<em>  
>Author's Note:<em> Just a little fluff with E&amp;C since they have been so inspiring lately on Smackdown! I strongly believe that E&amp;C is one of the most wrongfully done pairing in slash history. I'm expecting myself to write more of them in near future. Plus, my OTP has been demanding some attention, specially since its Randal's B'Day. Maybe, if I get some inspiration in time...<em>

o~o

(Jay's POV)

I am sitting here on the kitchen stool, a sly smirk plastered on my face as I watch Adam move around in the kitchen doing this and that. His hair is pulled back in a loose pony tail with couple of locks falling into his face. God...Even after all these years, his beauty still takes my breath away. He is wearing a black tank top along with these low slung trousers that have his thong exposed from the top.

Dirty little tease. He told me to fuck him as many time as I wanted last night since he wasn't going go let me have him this morning. My sweet little Baby made a decision to go all domestic today. He wants to clean-up our kitchen in detail and also try out some new baking recipes he learned from Morrison.

He firmly believe that I am the reason his holidays always end up being non-constructive when we finally get to spent some time home. And he kindly forgets to add that he is the one who evoke me indirectly by being so damn tempting.

Today I am being told to behave and let him do his work. Too bad...he had to cooperate with me. Just letting me have him multiple times last night is not enough of the cooperation when it comes to this insatiable beast. Now he presents a picture like that and he expects me to behave? That's just wrong.

Adam turns around and catches me watching him. And he doesn't look happy about it. He gives me a warning look, and I response with a shrug. Still smirking. That makes him twitch in irritation. He goes over to the Coffee maker set in the corner and pour a cup.

"Jay, the look on your face...It contradicts the deal we made last night." He says as he sets the hot coffee in front of me along with a newspaper.

I look at him with amusement and reply, "What look, Sweetheart? I am just admiring the view."

"See? _That_ look. You are not suppose to. That's a part of the deal." he points out.

"Oh come on. Learn to appreciate a gentleman."

He snort at that but don't say anything as he goes back to the counter and start cleaning it up. My eyes never leaving his sight as I take a sip of hot coffee that just soothe my senses brilliantly.

A groan escape my mouth as Adam bents forward to get something out of the bottom cabinet, giving me a perfect view of that luscious ass in process. And I suddenly feel a part of me grow very very hard. Yeah, I am just simply that weak when it comes to that man. He can do simple things that can drive me wild with lust. And that ass never fails to get a reaction out of me.

Adam turn his head towards me from his still bent posture, and give me a wry smile as I'm sure he caught some drool on my face, followed by a teasing wiggle to his precious ass.

"You little slut." I let out lowly, in a deep voice.

"Just appreciating my Gentleman, Baby." He says with a wink. Damn...Do I love it when he teases me like this. But God damn I know he is just playing. He is in a 'Wife' mood today rather than my 'Whore' mood. And I am suppose to respect that. Or else a lot of bitching I am gonna be on the receiving end of after I satisfy my sexual hormones.

Now I sit here and contemplate. Making my cock happy would result in _'Bitchy Adam'_. Is it worth it? My cock definitely think so as I am sure it just raised a bit to cast its vote. Okay. Now its brain's turn. Oh yeah, forgot. Its opinion is usually over-shadowed by my ever dominating dick anyways. So, ultimate decision; Adam's ass...here I come...

o~o

Adam is standing with his back to me on the other side of the counter, drying the dishes with a cloth piece. I move over to him and take him in my arms from behind, pushing my flesh against his and making him jump a little at sudden proximity. I grind my crotch into his beautiful behind, and a moan escape his pretty lips.

"What are you doing, Jay?" He manages out with a slight shudder.

"What do you think?" I whisper to him as I lick his earlobe, making him groan lowly. He has stopped his work with the dishes and his hands are placed on the counter now.

"Please...I am not in the mood..." He says it like he really mean it. That makes me grin evilly. Okay. A mood swing can be managed.

I have a tight grip on his waist, so he's very much trapped. I once again thrust my clothed dick into his ass, this time violently, and I get the expected reaction instantly. A loud gasp as he arches his back and buck back into me involuntary. I suppress a giggle. Yeah. If there is one thing I have learned over the years about my Adam, that is my absolute control over his body. It reacts to me in no time. I can turn him into jello with my soft touches just in mere seconds. And I absolutely love every minute of exercising that control over him. To have such a delicious piece of beauty all putty in my hands, its a wonderful ego-boost.

I have had to fight hard to get him, and then keep him as well. Anyone with a sane dick wants a piece of him. And some of them got lucky too, but not lucky enough when it came to keeping him. I, on the other hand have always been his friend more than his lover. And maybe that's why we have been able to built this connection that has kept us tied to each other over the years. But it doesn't mean that I can ignore the sexual urges that over-flow in me when I sink in his sheer delightful beauty. And no matter how old we get, the attraction towards him & his towards me just keep growing. Our love has a large proportion in this relationship, but the sex never gets boring. His ass is as luring and tight as it had been the first day I got the privilege to ravish it.

I grip his hair with one of my hand and force him to lean his head between my shoulder and neck. My crotch is still pressed tightly to his hips. And I keep grinding into him moment after moment. His lips are parted slightly, and his eyes are glazed over with arousal, half-lidded.

I press my lips to the side of his head and grin, which bring him back to his senses a bit as he start to struggle in my arms, trying to get out of my hold.

"Let go.." He says with a slight whimper.

"Don't wanna..." I whisper, hoarsely .

"This is not fair, Jay...You sa..."

I cut him off with another hard thrust to his bottom. My other hand slipping under his shirt, fingers grazing his soft flesh.

"You know Doll, come to think of it, we are not kinky enough since I never fucked you in the Kitchen. Don't tell me you never fantasized about me pounding your sweet tight ass on the kitchen counter, you sexy little tramp." Dirty talk work fast for me always. And I lower my hand from his stomach to cup his dick through his pants. Definitely. Sweet angel is getting hard without a doubt.

"Jay, please..." He's near losing it. I can feel it. It'll just take couple of more minutes and I'll have him begging me to fuck him. Over-confidence? Nope. Adam is just that much of a slut for me.

"Tell me, Baby...You want me to throw you over onto the counter top and play with you? Make sweet love to your ass until you beg me to rip it apart? Do you want me to pound you rough and hard, until you can't walk properly anymore? Come on...You know you want to, Hmm?" My sexually dripped voice and talk have him gripping my arm tightly with his hands. I feel his weight in my arms as his knees tremble weakly. His face is flushing, eyes fully closed now. And I am watching it all closely. Taking in his every reaction. Every blush, every feature of his...It gets me harder and harder.

"You are such an asshole..." He whines as he push back his bottom into me. I smirk cockily and turn him around in my arms, quickly taking his lips in a harsh, deep kiss. He moans into my mouth as I explore every inch of that delicious heat. His arms wraps around my neck, as I pick him up from under his legs and sit him on the counter top. His legs goes around my waist immediately. Our lips never leaving each other.

He is panting as I pull back a little. Those stunning eyes shining with arousal and pure need.

"I. Hate. You." He informs me, seriously. And I laugh out loud in response.

After composing myself, I look into his eyes with amusement and reply, "Your ass might disagree with that." I peck his lips one more time and wink at him. Then swiftly dis-tangle his legs from around my waist.

I walk away from him, and it doesn't surprise me when I hear him screaming.

"HEY!_ YOU SON OF A BITCH! _Where the hell are you going now_?_"

I suppress the urge to break into a laughing fit at his out burst. Hey, I play my share of being a tease as good. I give him back as good as I get from him.

I turn around and take in the picture he presents. Legs still spread, knuckles turning white from holding the counter corner so tightly, hair messy, face flushed, eye wide open at my_ 'audacity '_...and not to forget, he is fuming.

"Jay. You are gonna regret if you don't come back here and do exactly what you said you would do. I swear to God, I'll make you pay." He warns me slowly.

I can't help but chuckle softly. Angry. Pissed. Aroused. Horny. Bitchy. There isn't a mood of his that fail to amuse me.

"What you're gonna do, _Bitch_?" I stress the word, just to get under his skin. And in like an instant, he jumps off of the counter and run towards me, jumping into my arms without a warning, and almost unbalancing me.

I steady myself quickly, and place my hands under his ass to support his weight, his legs wrap themselves tightly around me. He attacks me this time with fierce kisses.

"You horny, Bitch." I grin out as we pull apart. Both panting and breathing heavily. His eyes are silently begging me to love him. Who am I to argue? And that was the original plan anyways. Just now _he_ is the one breaking the deal.

"Make this Bitch yours, Baby." He moans out in a slutty voice as he lick across my ear, grinding his hips into me.

"Your wish. My command." I utter out huskily as I move over to the counter and sit him on it. Mission accomplished.

See? He's not the only _tease_ around. I smirk inwardly as I start working on his pants.

o~o

**A/N: I'm trying to get back into a writing mood, so this was just a little writing exercise to get started.  
><strong>


End file.
